fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MendoMan56/Adventures in Ringo Wells School 1
(6:30 am) Deborah: (snoring) Zoey: WAKE UP!!!! Deborah: Dag nabit Zoey. Why do you have to make me up this early? Zoey: I want to be early to class for once! Deborah: Pshhh. We've been late so many times, the teacher doesn't even care anymore. Zoey: Whatever. Im gonna got get dressed. Deborah: Ok, do whatever. (Goes back to sleep) (8:15 am) Ms.(I'll name the rest of the teachers later.): Hmmm. Zoey, wheres Debby? Zoey: Well, she kind of fell out of bed and broke her arm. She's in the hospital. Ms.?.She overslept again? Zoey: Yea. Deborah: Hey, sorry im late. Ms.?: That's the 4th time you were late for 2 weeks. What is going on with you? Deborah: Hey can't a girl have some sleep? Carolina: She probably oversleeps because she dreams about Dorkland. Deborah: Oh shut up! Carolina: Make me dork. Ms.?: Thats enough. Debby,since you can't get up on time, I'm making you sleep with the Willits. Deborah and Carol: WHAT?! Ms.?: Well, the Willits always are up on time. Deborah: But they're jerks! Carolina: She's a dweeb! Ms.?: I don't care. If you guys can't get up on time or get along, ill suspend both of you. Carolina: Wow. I have to sleep with a dork all night. Deborah: I have to sleep with a jerk all night. Zoey: Maybe you two can be friends! Deborah and Carol: Oh shut up! (End of school day) Carolina: Ah! Now I can go to my dorm, beat up my brothers and- Deborah: Sleep with me tonight? Carolina: Grrr..... (Walks up to the Willits dorm) Deborah: Hmmm. I like your guyses room! Carol: Thank my nerdy brother Carl. Carl: You very welcome! Carol: (Trips over basketball) Dang it Chet! I told you to keep your balls somewhere else! Chet: Hehe. Deborah: Wait, you guys only have 3 beds. Carolina: Exactly. You're gonna be sleeping on the floor! Carl: Actually, theres an extra matress near the princials room. Carolina: Ugh. I'll get it. (Thinking to herself) Woe is me! Why do I have to deal with the worst things in life? (2:00 am) Carolina: (awakes from Debby's noise) What are you doing? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! Deborah: What? I work on my evil things at this time. Carolina: Oh so thats why you don't get enough sleep..... I'M TELLING THE TEACHER! WHO'S GETTING SUSPENDED NOW?! Deborah: Oh no you don't! (Deborah and Carol chase thought the hallway.) Carol: Can't wait till Ms.? sees this! (Random kid in room wakes up) Kid: Hey. Whats going on? Its 2 in the morning! (Principal hear ruckus and wakes up) Principal: What the- What on god's good earth is goin on?! (Principal comes out of room) Principal: HEY! (Carolina and Deborah stop) Principal: You two are in HUGE trouble! Not only did you wake us up at 2 in the morning, but you also broke a school rule, NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!!!!!!! Carolina: Principal you gotta see this! Principal: It better be worth it or else im suspending both of you. Carol: Deborah is making evil things to get back at her own classmates! Deborah: ....... Um.... Carolina: See! Shes speechless! Suspend her principal! Principal: Well, that is a violation of school policy, but im gonna leave two alone or now. Deborah: Thank God! Carolina: What? You're not gonna suspend her? Principal: Both of you violated school policy, so im gonna leave it. NOW GO TO BED! Deborah: Hey, sorry for waking you up at 2 am. Carolina: Hey, Its cool. I guess youre sister was right. We should be friends. Deborah: Well, im gonna go back to bed. Carolina: Me too. See you tommorow... Dork. (Deborah and Carol go back to the dorm) THE END Category:Blog posts